


Left Behind #2 - Eowyn

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Left Behind [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Eowyn's frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind #2 - Eowyn

You say it’s your duty to go, that you’re honored that you passed muster. And I guess that means you think it’s my duty to say, and that I should be honored that I could send you. You get to offer yourself, and I get to offer you. I have nothing of my own to offer, is that how it works? Tell my why your sacrifice is so much better than mine, so much worthier. Because I see no difference between us – none that matter. I can fight as well as you, with your weapons, your maneuvers, your tactics. But I am left to safeguard your memories, your history, to preserve a shrine to your youth for when you return, so you can mourn what you lost, as I wait for my chance to rejoice at your return. And if you do not return, the shrine to your youth becomes a shrine to you, and I will be expected to always keep vigil over it. Why do you reduce me to this?


End file.
